Тралл
Тралл, сын Дуротана - орк, третий лидер Орды. Он является воплощением доблести, силы и отваги всей расы орков. Именно Тралл вывел свой народ из людских лагерей и открыл ему путь к свободе и процветанию. Теперь, во главе с Траллом, Новая Орда стала одной из самых влиятельных сил в Азероте. Тралл - шаман, который всегда видит глубинную суть стихий, эти видения помогают ему принимать правильные и наиболее подходящие решения в сложных ситуациях. При событиях Катаклизма Тралл покинул Оргриммар и оставил вождём Гарроша Адского Крика. Биография Молодость Тралл - сын Дуротана, прежнего вождя клана Северного Волка, и Драки. Будучи младенцем, он был найден среди окровавленных трупов его убитых родителей Эдаласом Блэкмуром, командующим лагерями для интернированных, в которых содержались орки после Второй Войны. Блэкмур дал ему имя Тралл, которое также означало "раб" на языке людей. Блэкмур вернулся в свою твердыню, Крепость Дарнхольд, вместе с Траллом, и вырастил его гладиатором — со всей свирепостью орка, но также и с мышлением стратега. Он был многому обучен и тренирован, вскормлен человеческой женщиной, и рос как брат ее дочери, Тареты Фокстон. Тралл доказывал, что он являлся превосходным учеником и феноменальным бойцом. Он был умным, быстрым и огромным, даже по стандартам орков. Но избиения Блэкмуром на арене и вне её возымели эффект. Тарета начала писать ему письма и тайно доставляла их с книгами, и он отвечал ей. В итоге, он поведал Тарете, что готовит побег. Тарета устроила пожар в крепости и Тралл смог выбраться из своей камеры незамеченным. Они увиделись вне Дарнхольда, в пещере, где Тарета передала Траллу припасы и провизию. Затем он покинул Дарнхольд, надеясь больше никогда туда не вернуться. Однако, вскоре Тралл был пойман и доставлен в один из лагерей, где командовала Лорин Ремка. Там он встретил старого орка со светящимися красными глазами -Келгара, который рассказал ему о предательстве Гул'дана, и о светлом прошлом Орды. Он поведал ему, что единственным, кто продолжал сражаться, был непобедимый Гром Адский Крик, вождь клана Песни Войны. Когда другой орк сказал Траллу, что в лагерь прибыл Блэкмур, ища его, он вновь смог сбежать, и отправился на поиски Грома Адского Крика. Орки После того как вождь нашелся и проявил себя, Адский Крик взял Тралла под свою защиту, обучая его оркскому языку. Также он объяснил ему, основываясь на изорванных пеленках которые предоставил Тралл, что он принадлежит клану Северного Волка. Проведя некоторое время вместе с Адским Криком, Тралл решил покинуть его для поиска своих предков в горах Альтерака. Тралла, обессиленного долгим переходом, подобрали орки клана Северного Волка и отвели в свой лагерь. Там он познакомился с Дрек'Таром, который поведал Траллу о том, что он является сыном вождя клана Северного Волка. После того, как Тралл освоился среди соплеменников, Дрек'Тар обучил его старым знаниям Орды, которые проповедовались до осквернения его народа Гул'даном, и вскоре Тралл стал полноправным членом своего клана. Волчица по имени Снежная Песнь выбрала его как своего компаньона. Некоторое время спустя Дрек'Тар привел его в одно тихое, спокойное место, о существовании которого молодой орк даже и не подозревал, где он успешно прошёл инициацию. Тралл был принят духами Земли, Воздуха, Огня, Воды и Природы в одном из самых возвышенных событий его жизни. Он стал первым шаманом после того, как Гул'дан осквернил Орду. В лагерь Тралл вернулся уже совсем другим орком, полностью посвящённым в таинства шаманов своего клана и приняв свою роль как сына вождя. Это был символичный и значимый этап, так как Тралл был первым шаманом, которого приняли духи после Дрек'Тара. Это означало не только то, что Тралл станет величайшим шаманом своего народа, но и то, что духи всё же смогли простить орков за их вероломное предательство, когда они заключили договор с демоническими силами и подтверждением этого стало то, что Тралл стал шаманом. Через некоторое время в лагерь зашел путешественник. Тралл начал разговаривать с ним вежливо, но вскоре разъярился, когда тот обвинил клан Северного Волка в том, что он прятался в своих горах. Его гнев, и гордость орка, продолжали нарастать. Тралл уведомил чужака, что собирается присоединиться к Адскому Крику с Песней Войны, и начать осаду лагерей. Чужак назвал Адского Крика "послушным демонам мечтателем", и сказал, что люди не стоят того, чтобы с ними сражаться. Разъяренный, Тралл вызвал чужака на бой. Откинув свой плащ, чужак продемонстрировал свою изношенную кирасу из черного металла и тяжелый боевой молот. После короткого но жестокого боя, Тралл разоружил его, но соклановцы не дали ему добить противника. Как оказалось, чужак был Оргримом Молотом Рока, вождем Орды. Дрек'Тар сообщил Молоту Рока о возвращении сына Дуротана. Оргрим решил спровоцировать Тралла на бой, чтобы выяснить, являются ли похвалы Дрек'Тара действительно заслуженными, и смог убедиться в этом. Тралл оказался способен не только вызвать его на поединок, но и победить, что раньше случилось лишь раз. И одолел его... отец Тралла. Освобождение Молот Рока сделал Тралла своим заместителем и объяснил стратегию по освобождению лагерей. Следуя его плану, Тралл должен был проникнуть в лагеря под видом одного из сломленных, впавших в летаргию заключенных, и потом воодушевить орков, показав им свои шаманские способности. Вместе со сломленными орками, которые воспрянут духом, увидев своё восстановленное наследие, они смогут быстро освободить лагеря. Эта тактика была более чем успешной для первых трёх лагерей. В четвертом лагере Тралла быстро узнали, и им пришлось прибегнуть к помощи новых членов Орды, а также к шаманским силам, которыми обладал Тралл, чтобы с успехом освободить этот лагерь. Пятый оказался подготовлен куда лучше – рыцари Дарнхольда теперь находились в каждом из последующих лагерей, и в связи с этим, какой бы из них орки ни атаковали, им оказывалось куда более упорное сопротивление. Во время освобождения данного лагеря – теперь это Падший Молот - застава Орды, которая находится в Нагорье Арати — Молот Рока был убит, сраженный рыцарским копьём. На последнем дыхании, Оргримм отдаёт Траллу свои черные латы с боевым молотом и нарекает его Вождём Орды. Первым действием Тралла, как нового Вождя, стало нападение на Дарнхольд с целью выведения из строя всей системы интернированных лагерей. Он втайне встретился с Таретой и попросил девушку покинуть крепость вместе с семьей, но она отказалась, надеясь, что дело не дойдёт до военных действий, и, боясь за последствия, если Блэкмур заметит её отсутствие (он сделал Тарету своей любовницей, и такой расстановкой вещей она никогда не была довольна). Когда Тралл, ведя за собой Орду, прибыл к Дарнхольду, он увидел подвыпившего Блэкмура и предложил закончить всё миром, дабы избежать ненужного кровопролития. Блэкмур испытал всю гамму эмоций: удивление от того, как возвысился Тралл, гнев от того, что требовал Вождь и сожаление из-за того, что Тралл смог предать его. Когда Блэкмуру вновь предложили сдаться или умереть, он ответил… броском отрубленной головы Тареты Фокстон во внутренний двор крепости, крича при этом, что так будет с каждым предавшим его. Тралл взревел от ярости и боли, даже элементали почувствовали его неистовство, и отдал приказ начинать атаку. Во время осады, Тралл загнал Блэкмура в угол в его тайном туннеле, и бросил меч в ногу изменника. Блэкмур достаточно отрезвел, чтобы противостоять Вождю – тому, кто прикрывал Блэкмуру спину, чтобы дать такую возможность - но когда он попробовал объясниться, и попросил Тралла помочь ему покорить Альянс, ярость Вождя от осознания судьбы Тареты разрушила все барьеры, и он нанёс смертельный удар. Умирая, хозяин Дархольда испытал гордость от того, кем стал в итоге Тралл – кем его сделал Блэкмур… или полагал, что сделал. Тралл покинул замок, чтобы увидеть орков одержавшими победу. Тралл отдал послание заместителю Блэкмура, Лорду Каррамину Лангтону, чтобы он передал его «наверх»: освободить всех заключенных орков, и уступить землю, которую они могли бы использовать. Если Альянс согласится, то они не будут доставлять ему лишних хлопот и будут рады сотрудничать и торговать. Если же он выберет путь войны, то они станут таким врагом, которого Альянс никогда не видел доселе – а контролируемая старым чернокнижником Орда покажется им ничем по сравнению с ними. После этого он покинул Дарнхольд, позволив Сержанту и другим выжившим людям уйти целыми и невредимыми. Потом он призвал Духа Земли, чтобы уничтожить крепость прежде, чем дальше отправиться освобождать свой народ. Позднее Тралл написал Лок'ваднод ("песня героя") чтобы почтить принесенную Таретой жертву. Побег в Калимдор .]] Тралл и Гром тратили много времени, собирая разрозненные силы Орды. Но вскоре, когда Тралл пребывал с маленькими силами в Нагорье Арати, ему приснился сон. Он видел сражающиеся армии, огни, низвергающиеся с небес и голос, предупреждающий его о грядущей опасности. Когда он очнулся, он понял, что это был не сон, а видение, посланное ему таинственным Пророком. Он поведал Траллу, что является вовсе не тем, кем кажется, что он отказался от своей человечности давным-давно, и единственный шанс для орков покинуть Лордерон — это плыть на запад, в Калимдор, лишь там они смогут обрести свою судьбу. Тралл, повинуясь, отдал приказ собираться Орде и начал приготовления к путешествию через Великое Море. Тем не менее, Гром угодил в руки людей, и молодой Вождь отправился выручать его. Адский Крик предложил похитить корабли, с помощью которых они смогли бы покинуть земли людей навсегда. Как только Орда была собрана, орки украли корабли и отплыли через Великое Море в Калимдор. Исход Орды На полпути к Калимдору, корабли Тралла были разбиты неистовым штормом рядом с Водоворотом и это вынудило орков искать убежище на маленьком острове. На острове они встретились с лидером троллей, Сен'Джином, который рассказал им о племени мурлоков и людской заставе, которые не давали покоя его племени ни днем ни ночью. Опасаясь за Орду и безопасность Троллей Черного Копья, Тралл и его воины осадили заставу людей, лишь затем, чтобы узнать о том, что архимаг, который находился здесь, делал всё возможное, чтобы мурлоки оставались в заливе. Когда силы орков и людей были заняты друг другом, рыбоподобные монстры отправились на поиски новых жертв для своих ритуалов. Тралла держали пленником в мурлокской огненной пещере. Он узнал от тролля - охотника за головами, что их обоих собираются принести в жертву морской ведьме. К счастью, не смотря на то, что мурлоки были необычайно продвинуты, они ничего не знали о шаманских способностях Тралла, И молодой Вождь смог сбежать и освободить своих воинов. Тем не менее, Тролли доложили, что Сен'Джина не было в камерах — а это означало, что он был первой жертвой. Тралл поспешил к алтарю, но был вынужден в ужасе наблюдать, как мурлок-волшебник убивает Сен'Джина. Тралл и его воины смогли убить трех Мурлоков-Стражей, поддерживающих магический барьер, который не позволял им бежать, но было слишком поздно... Умирающий Сен'Джин показал видение — как Тралл приводит племя Черного Копья к величию. Позже Тралл предложил троллям остаться в Орде за доброту, проявленную к оркам. Только Тралл смог покинуть подземелье, как столкнулся с Призраком Морской Ведьмы. Она погрозила отомстить за уничтоженный алтарь и убитых слуг. Морская Ведьма наложила проклятье на Вождя; он и всё его войско будут поглощены морем. После возвращения на базу, Тралл увидел, что его корабли, потрепанные во время шторма, ещё не готовы к отплытию. Он также узнал, что остров был вулканическим, и некогда бездействующий вулкан теперь готов был вот-вот пробудиться. Морская Ведьма, тем временем, отправляла мурлоков, жаждущая лишь одного - мести. Не смотря на это, Орда, при поддержке троллей, успешно отбивала все их атаки ровно до того момента, пока корабли не были починены, и смогла отплыть с острова до извержения вулкана. Проклятье Морской Ведьмы могло сбыться, всё зависит от того, как близко её остров находился к Калимдору — мы знаем, что силы Тралла потерпели кораблекрушение. Мы предполагаем, что остальные кланы, такие как клан Адского Крика, не были среди тех, кто попал в шторм, и спокойно добрались до острова. Калимдор У берегов Калимдора корабли попали в бурю и были разбросаны, из-за чего все, кто были на борту, добрались до материка еле живыми. Кланы потеряли друг друга, а Тралл бродил по берегу, собирая орков и троллей, которых встречал. Эти земли были населены множеством новых необычных существ, наиболее жестокими из которых были кентавры, а также таурены, которых они атаковали. Когда Тралл сражался с отрядом кентавров, он неожиданно встретил Кэрна Кровавое Копыто, вождя одноименного племени тауренов. Впечатленный жестокостью и благородством орков Кэрн сказал, что поможет Траллу найти судьбу своего народа. Орк рассказал Кэрну, что видел продвижение кентавров на север, а тот пояснил ему, что в опасности деревня его племени, после чего орки, тролли и таурены смогли отбить деревню кентавров. После победы над кентаврами тауренам пришлось покинуть свои селения и отправиться к плодородным лугам Мулгора, чтобы избежать голода. Кэрн согласился поведать Траллу о местонахождении Оракула, который мог бы помочь найти свою судьбу всем оркам, если Орда поможет тауренам добраться до Мулгора. Тралл принял эти условия и помог тауренам, защитив их от диких зверей и мародеров-кентавров. Кэрн рассказал Траллу, что таинственный Оракул, способный помочь Орде обрести свою судьбу, в Когтистых Горах. Молодой орк, обрадованный, что нашел в чужой земле новых союзников, поблагодарил Кэрна и направился к горам. Добравшись до Когтистых Гор, Тралл узнал, что Гром Адский Крик и клан Песни Войны сражаются тут с людьми под командованием Джайны Праудмур. Ее войска заняли все проходы к главной горе, и Тралл надеялся, что сможет воспользоваться дирижаблями гоблинов, чтобы преодолеть преграду. Однако, когда вождь пытался незаметно добраться до гоблинов, нетерпеливый Гром неожиданно был атакован людьми, и Траллу пришлось отвлечь их внимание, атаковав их крепости. Наконец- молодому орку удалось получить несколько гоблинских дирижаблей. Адский Крик спорил с Траллом, сказав, что истинный воин сражался бы с людьми до последнего, а не пытался избежать битвы. Обеспокоенный жаждой крови Грома Тралл сказал ему и клану Песни Войны остаться в Ясеневом Лесу, пока сам он направится к горе. Гром нехотя согласился. Наконец добравшись до горы, Тралл с удивлением встретился с Кэрном. Тот предложил помочь местным вивернам, освободив их от гарпий, ведь те были способны преодолеть по воздуху последнюю преграду - людей у главной пика. Тралл и Кэрн разделились и рыскали по пещерам. Через некоторое время они обнаружили жилище Оракула и встретили там Джайну Праудмур, с которой собирались сразиться, пока вдруг не появился Оракул, оказавшийся тем самым Пророком, которого и Тралл, и Джайна встретили в Лордероне. Он поведал Траллу о случившемся с Громом и о том, что орки должны объединиться с людьми, если все вместе не хотят быть уничтожены. Тралл неохотно согласился, отчаянно желая спасти Грома. Освобождение от Жажды Крови Они возвратились в Степи и обнаружили проклятый клан Песни Войны под командованием Грома, который восстал против них, став частью начавшегося демонического вторжения в Калимдор. Во время последовавшей масштабной битвы между силами Вождя и Адского Крика многие воины пали с обеих сторон. Траллу с помощью Кэрна удалось пробиться сквозь орды проклятых орков и добраться к вождю клана Адского Крика. Гром издевательски кидал Траллу в лицо, что демоны вовсе не насильственно прокляли орков, а вожди орочьих кланов добровольно испили проклятую кровь. В ярости от предательства, Тралл бросился на старого друга и они один на один схлестнулись в жестокой схватке. После долгих и отчаянных усилий, Траллу удалось заключить сущность Грома в Камень Душ и доставить его к Ритуальному Кругу, где путём соединения магии орков и людей, демоны были изгнаны из его сущности. Гром, осознав что натворил, мгновенно раскаялся, и вместо с Траллом выступил против Маннорота в каньоне, кишевшем появляющимися с неба инферналами. Тралл предпринял попытку наступления на Маннорота, но был сразу отброшен назад и чуть не убит, одновременно с этим Гром, ещё не восстановивший все свои силы, совершил отчаянный бросок топора в Маннорота, расколов его броню и воткнув лезвие в брюхо. Этого хватило чтобы убить владыку бездны, его смерть вызвала огромный выплеск энергии, ударившей прямо в находящегося рядом Грома, и причинив ему смертельное ранение. Перед самой смертью демоническая красная мгла рассеялась из его глаз, и он ушёл из жизни как герой. Битва у горы Хиджал Тралл и Джайна отступили обратно в Ясеневый лес, но обнаружил новую угрозу. Ночные эльфы, проклиная их за убийство Кенария, напали на них, когда они попытались организовать новое поселение. Демоны и нежить, орки и люди, и ночные эльфы все сражались друг с другом за выживание, пока Траллу не приснилось видение, чтобы привести Джайну к роще у подножия горы Хиджал. Там он встретился с лидерами Стражей - Тирандой Шелест Ветра и Малфурионом Ярость Бури. Они были удивлены встрече, пока Пророк не появился еще раз и не показал себя. Он убедил их, что все они должны заключить союз против Легиона. Иначе они быстро потерпят поражение. Несмотря на беспокойство, Тиранда и Малфурион согласились, и все они объединились против Архимонда и его демонических последователей. Три расы совместно защищали Нордрассил и гору Хиджал с тремя укреплёнными поселениями на горе, делая всё возможное, чтобы замедлить восхождение Архимонда, пока ловушка ночных эльфов не была подготовлена. Как только Архимонд пробрался к базе Тралла, он сказал Траллу, что его расе не стоит возиться с этим. Тралл ответил, что всё это время для него было важным то, что его люди были свободны, и ударил, нанеся повреждения Архимонду. Джайна перед этим успела скрыться. Основание Оргриммара Оргриммар (англ. Orgrimmar) — это столица орков и троллей, расположенная на севере Дуротара. Этот внушительный город является домом вождя Орды – Тралла. Как и во всех столицах, здесь есть банк, тренеры профессий и классов, смотрители таверн и стойл, а так же аукционный дом. .]] Following the victory at Mount Hyjal and the defeat of the Burning Legion, Thrall gathered his people and resolved to find a place for them in the rugged, beautiful lands of the Barrens. He founded Durotar, named after his heroic father. Its capital city was Orgrimmar, named for Orgrim Doomhammer. After many months, things began to pull together. The orcs were fleshing out Durotar, the tauren had gone into Mulgore, and the trolls had settled on the Echo Isles off the coast, as well as a small village on the Durotar mainland, named Sen'Jin in honor of their lost leader. Thrall was soon met by Rexxar, a son of the Mok'Nathal, who had tried to save his scout Mogrin from a group of quilboars, and delivered a message. Thrall read it carefully, saddened by Mogrin's death, and welcomed Rexxar to the newly crowned land. Rexxar considered staying, but said that he would need to earn his keep. Thrall agreed, and sent Rexxar to speak to various citizens of Orgrimmar and see what he could do to assist them in their tasks. He also asked Rokhan the shadow hunter to assist Rexxar. The two were later joined by a wandering pandaren brewmaster named Chen Stormstout, who had been searching the area for ingredients to use in his new concoction. After Rexxar helped him find those ingredients, Chen tagged along with the troll and the Mok'Nathal, eager for adventure. Thrall waited in Orgrimmar, helping build the city. Rexxar performed his deeds successfully, and Thrall began to respect the beastmaster. But soon he brought ill news that humans were amassing on the shores of Durotar. Thrall was troubled. The treaty he had made with Jaina had hoped to keep such incursions from happening. After several more encounters with human hostiles, there was a summit arranged between Thrall and Jaina. Rexxar encouraged Thrall to send him in his place, sensing a trap. Thrall reluctantly agreed. Sure enough, the "emissaries" were uninterested in talk and unsuccessfully tried to kill Rexxar and his friends, after expressing disappointment that Thrall himself had not come to be slaughtered. Rexxar returned and told Thrall that there had been a deception. Unable to believe that Jaina would order such a thing, Thrall prepared a note for Rexxar to secret into Theramore to arrange a parlay with Jaina herself. Only by meeting face to face could they ensure any sort of peace between the two races. After hearing Rexxar's report of Admiral Proudmoore's arrival and intent against the orcs, Thrall realized that the only way to prevent yet another war was to assault Admiral Proudmoore's base and kill him. With Rexxar's help, Thrall enlisted the aid of his old friend Cairne and the tauren, as well as the Stonemaul ogres. While preparations were being made to storm Theramore, Thrall was informed that the island was surrounded by a blockade of ships that the assembled force had no way of breaching. Thrall was frustrated by this news. Then Jaina teleported onto the scene. She assured everybody that she came in peace. She had known nothing of her father's plans and didn't know what to do, she said. Thrall was sympathetic, but told her that her father's actions could destroy Durotar and that the only way to ensure the security of the new nation and his people was to kill Daelin. Jaina understood and was willing to help, even if it meant the death of her father. She told Thrall the location of a nearby goblin shipyard which could supply him with ships to break through the admiral's blockade. She begged Thrall to spare as many of her men as possible in the coming battle; even though most of them were following her father, they were the only family she had left after the fall of Lordaeron. Thrall gave her his word that he would try to keep bloodshed on the human side to a minimum and advised Jaina to get to safety, since the battle was about to start. Using the ships acquired from the goblins, Thrall's forces were able to fight their way onto the isle, where they proceeded to engage Daelin Proudmoore's troops. Rexxar, Rokhan, Chen, and Cairne fought their way directly to Admiral Proudmoore himself and engaged him in combat. Before the battle was over Thrall tried to tell the admiral that this Horde was different from the one he had faced years ago, that they had no interest in conquest or murder. Proudmoore raged that Thrall's race was guilty of genocide, that they would never be able to atone for their rampage through Stormwind and Lordaeron that had left countless people dead. He grimly vowed that he would never stop fighting the orcs, and thus Rexxar was forced to kill him as Thrall had predicted. As soon as Daelin Proudmoore fell, Rexxar shouted that the battle was over and ordered the human forces to stand down. They complied. Jaina fell to her knees near her father's body, asking him why he couldn't have listened. Rexxar tried to ease the sorceress' pain by telling her that her father was a proud warrior above all else, and that he should be remembered as such. Thrall proclaimed that the Horde had no quarrel with the surviving humans and that they would leave Theramore in peace. He then took his forces back to Durotar and left Jaina to her mourning. Grateful to Rexxar for all he had done, Thrall extended an invitation to the Mok'Nathal to stay and make a home for himself in Durotar. Rexxar politely declined, telling Thrall that he was a wanderer and his place was in the wilds. But he promised Thrall that he was part of the Horde, and that if his help was ever needed again he would be there. So Thrall said goodbye to Rexxar and resumed building Durotar. For the moment, all was well. Война Древних Тралл был предупрежден шаманом Калтаром об аномалии в горах Калимдора. Тралл отправил на разведку лучших своих воинов: Броксигара и Гаскала. Аномалия помимо Брокса и Гаскала поглотила Красуса и Ронина и отправила на 10 000 лет назад. Круг Ненависти Three years passed, and Orgrimmar swelled. However, a series of minor incidents between the Durotar orcs and Theramore humans threatened the stability of the entire area. Thrall and Jaina desperately attempted to keep the peace, but the Horde grew out of his control when his chief warrior Burx took an army of orcs and trolls to Northwatch Hold, the same keep Proudmoore used for his operations, and demanded they dismantle it. After the battle began, however, Jaina contacted Thrall with information that his Burx was working for the orcish end of the Burning Blade cult. Infuriated at the idea that an orc would once again serve the Legion (the demon Zmodlor was pulling the strings of the cult), Thrall immediately stopped the battle (with some impressive aid from the Spirits) and denounced Burx. When the warrior protested that he was acting within the Horde's interests, Thrall smashed his skull with the Doomhammer. The events prompted Jaina and Thrall to pursue a more official Horde/Alliance treaty. Despite the rise of tensions in the last year or so, their actions have halted, though not completely broken, the cycle of hatred. Thrall currently resides in his palace, located in the Valley of Wisdom in Orgrimmar. Despite the defeat of the Burning Legion and the elder Proudmoore, the Warchief's life is still far from dull. Threats to Durotar from outside and within force him to remain ever vigilant. World of Warcraft .]] Thrall, proud Warchief of the Horde remained in his palace, located in the Valley of Wisdom in Orgrimmar. Despite the defeat of the Burning Legion and the elder Proudmoore, the Warchief's life is still far from dull. Threats to Durotar from outside and within force him to remain ever vigilant. At some point, Thrall received Sylvanas' Forsaken ambassadors who demanded to join the Horde. Thrall was unsure about them, but with the support of Hamuul Runetotem Thrall was convinced to accept them. Thus, the Horde gained access to Lordaeron. He watched a growing danger within the caves of Orgrimmar and worked with the young horde members who he sent to spy on Neeru Fireblade. Thrall learned that he was the leader of the Burning Blade and worked with Searing Blade under Orgrimmar. Eventually, Thrall sent the adventurers beneath Orgrimmar to deal with the Searing Blade leaders. He also sent the orc Gol'dir and his three companions to Hillsbrad to deal with the Syndicate problem. During the process, they were kidnapped but later rescued and eventually killed the Syndicate leader - Aliden Perenolde and acquired the necklace of Taretha which was delivered to Thrall. At some point, Thrall sent Kargath Expeditionary Force to Badlands in order to explore a new land and Commander Gor'shak was sent to Blackrock Depths. While there, he allowed himself to be captured by the Dark Iron dwarves in order to gather intelligence. Gor'shak learned that Princess Moira Bronzebeard has been captured. Thrall learned about the princess and immediately sent a group of adventurers to kill Dagran Thaurissan and rescue Moira. His goal was to improve relationships. The adventurers succeeded in killing the emperor but Moira was saddened and sworn that when her son, Dagran Thaurissan II will become the king of Ironforge, the Horde will be attacked. After Thrall learned about this, he went to confer with Sylvanas and Cairne. It is uknown how canon it is as The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm says it was Magni's elite team that killed the Emperor and omits the Horde being involved. '' At some point, Thrall learned from Drek'Thar about the history of the orcish race back in Draenor and started writing a book about this. For the first time, when Durotar and Orgrimmar were founded and built, Thrall and his orcs could participate in old orcish ceremonials, such as Om'riggor. Later, a human spy brought a message, that draenei led by Prophet Velen crashed on Azeroth and joined the Alliance. Thrall was worried that with this joining, there could be no peace. He also used to greet blood elven adventurers sent by Sylvanas Windrunner to have Quel'Thalas joined to the Horde. Возвращение в Дренор A faction of orcs exists in Outland, who remained untouched by demonic corruption. These orcs call themselves the Mag'har, and are comprised of various orcish clans who chose not to join Magtheridon's legion of fel orcs, and appear to have been completely unaffected by the corruption wrought by Kil'jaeden. Upon hearing of them, Thrall immediately made plans to journey to Outland and make contact with the Mag'har. However his advisors urged Thrall to make the proper preparations, instead of leaving Orgrimmar and the rest of the orcs on Azeroth open to attack. Later on, Thrall makes a brief appearance in Outland for a quest chain to meet his grandmother Geyah and show Garrosh Hellscream his father Grom died a hero's death, and ended the Blood Curse. During this meeting, Greatmother Geyah reveals Thrall's birth name: Go'el, son of Durotan — rightful chieftain of the Frostwolves. Theramore Peace Summit After he returned from Draenor, Thrall brought with him Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grom Hellscream, to be his adviser. Later on the retired gladiator master Rehgar Earthfury also became one of Thrall's advisers. Rehgar and Garrosh had a great discussion: while Garrosh wanted to destroy the Alliance, who he considers the Horde's enemies, and take Azeroth for their own; Reghar wanted to remain open to diplomacy with the Alliance and conserve their treaty of non-aggression with Theramore. Then suddenly Thrall received a call from Jaina to meet at Razor Hill. At their meeting, Jaina told him that Varian had returned and narrated to Thrall the history of Varian's abduction. With Varian's return and willing attendance, Jaina wanted to schedule another peace summit at Theramore in the hopes of easing tensions between the Horde and Alliance. Though Thrall felt uneasy about leaving Orgrimmar during a period when the orcs were feeling restless with Thrall's passive tolerance with the Alliance, Thrall none the less agreed to attend the summit.Conflicting Loyalties When Thrall decided to go to a new meeting with the human King Varian, he brought with him his two advisers: Rehgar and GarroshThreat! and some Kor'kron.Gathering Thunder! Reghar recommended Thrall not to bring Garrosh with them but the Warchief thought it would be a good idea as it would help Garrosh to re-think his attitude toward the humans. Thrall traveled in a zeppelin to Theramore, where he had a peaceful discussion with an eye toward mutual gain. They first talked of their pasts and then discussed resource problems; like the Horde's war against the night elves for lumber. Varian offered to provide Thrall's people with lumber and in exchange the Warchief offered copper and exotic hides in return. Varian had to end the summit early as Goldshire and Southshore were reported to be under simultaneous distress by the Scourge. Thrall and Varian were about to depart amicably but upon exiting Theramore, the Twilight's Hammer cult invaded the city. The Alliance races of the Twilight cultists attacked the Horde representatives while the Horde races of the Twilight cultists attacked the Alliance representatives. After catching a glimpse of Garona, Varian thought that Thrall had sent her to assassinate him as the Shadow Council had done in the past with his father. After a time battling, the Twilight's Hammer's casualties began to rise. Med'an then entered to protect his mother, and in seeing this, the cultists appointed their attention to the kidnapping of Med'an, while leaving Garona to die. Garrosh accused the Alliance of orchestrating the attack while Varian accused the Horde; specifically Garrosh. Thrall tried to calm down the heated parties and remind them to not jump to conclusions. Thrall tried to convince King Varian that Garona's unexpected assassination attempt was not of his people's making yet Varian remained skeptical of the honor of orcs. Rehgar and Valeera both were sure that neither Thrall nor Varian would stoop to an assassination tactic on neutral ground and tried to rationalize the surprising turn of events. Jaina and Thrall bid each other farewell, both sorry that any chance of a human-orc alliance was ruined. This attack shook the delicate human-orc tolerances, leaving both factions in distrust of one another. Shortly after, Thrall departed back to his home of Orgrimmar.Showdown! Thrall was later asked to join the New Council of Tirisfal but refused and in his stead, Rehgar Earthfury joined the Council. Эха Рока Thrall arrived to Orgrimmar but the Lich King executed his plan and made a Zombie Infestation. Grand Apothecary Putress was able to find a cure from the Scourge's plague.Desperate Research Seeing this threat, Thrall met with Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Garrosh Hellscream, Varok Saurfang, Grand Apothecary PutressScourge Invasion#Orgrimmar and Rehgar EarthfuryThe Winds of War in Orgrimmar to discuss what to do about the Scourge. After consulting Saurfang and the spirits, Thrall favored a more cautious approach to dealing with the Scourge: an advance scouting party to the frozen continent before committing troops, as well as meeting with Jaina Proudmoore to find out what the Alliance were planning to do about the Lich King. Garrosh felt that dealing with the Alliance would put the Horde in danger and wanted to take the Horde's armies and conquer the humans and then march to Northrend and crush the Scourge; advocating that the Horde should rule all of Azeroth. Thrall, irritated by Garrosh's recklessness and bold challenges to his authority, answered that the humans were not a threat and that he would not underestimate the Lich King by walking blindly into a Scourge trap. In order to make an example of Garrosh's impudence, Thrall then provoked Garrosh to challenge him to a duel by saying that he would not make the same mistakes as his father, Grom Hellscream. Frustrated with his leader's apparent lack of action and the insults to his father, Garrosh challenged Thrall to a duel in the Ring of Valor to settle the matter. The two orcs fought for some time until it seemed Garrosh had gained the upper hand. He began to taunt Thrall, but the battle was interrupted by a Herald of the Lich King threatening Orgrimmar with destruction. Hearing this, Thrall used Chain Lightning on Garrosh and both left the ring, with Thrall telling the younger Hellscream that they would settle their dispute later. The city was attacked by countless abominations and frost wyrms and a few death knights. Thrall and Garrosh led the forces of the Horde in repelling the Scourge attack, with the help of Saurfang, Sylvanas, Reghar, the city defenders, and some adventurers. After the Scourge assault force had been dealt with, Garrosh asked to be sent to Northrend again. This time, Thrall agreed and ordered Saurfang to begin preparations for war. Death knights adventurers freed of the Lich King's will visited Thrall in Orgrimmar in order to be accepted to the Horde and gave him a letter in which Tirion asked to have Eitrigg in Northrend. Thrall agreed. Легенды: Страх. Направляясь в Нордскол, Траг пытается пробраться через земли орков незамеченным. Жажда крови заставляла Трага страдать от голоса в своей голове, и он чувствовал, что его разум все больше находится во власти Короля-лича. Тралл искал единения с духами земли и почувствовал присутствие и боль Трага. Тралл предложил свою помощь, но Траг потерял контроль над собой и напал на него. После того как Траг был повержен Тралл не стал убивать его и таурен предупредил его что он должен уйти пока им не овладело зло. Тралл наотрез отказался сражаться с ним, и сказал Трагу чтобы он боролся против голоса Короля-лича. Затем Тралл рассказал о том, как он когда-то боялся стать животным которым Эделас Блэкмур считал его, он впадал в жажду крови, чтобы избежать этого страха; но правда в том, что жажда и было страхом, только скрытым, который постоянно терзал бы его всегда. Только обретя мир в своей душе, Тралл победил свой страх, выжил, и обрел свободу. Если Тралл мог сделать это, если Гром Адский Крик мог это сделать, то тоже может и Траг, если он позволил бы Траллу помочь ему. Он отрицал, что Тралл может сделать что-нибудь для него, и предупредил его чтобы он ушел пока не поздно. Тралл снова отказался, тогда Траг сказал ему что тогда он его убьет. Приняв такую учесть Тралл попросил его смотреть ему в глаза когда он будет делать это "что бы я видел своего убийцу". Траг приготовился нанести удар. Выполняя последнюю просьбу орка, Траг посмотрел ему в глаза и там, в их глубине, он увидел все испытания и несчастья, сделавшие Тралла тем кем он стал, и спокойное понимание царившее в душе предводителя орков. Его спокойствие было столь велико что позволило Трагу победить собственный страх. Голос по прежнему взывал к таурену требуя прикончить Тралла, но теперь Траг мог противостоять мощному натиску Короля Лича. Тралл предложил ему убежище и безопасность с его народом, но Траг отклонил его; теперь он знал, что в чудовище превратил его не сколько голос в голове сколько его страх. Он решил продолжить путь в Нордскол что бы полностью освободиться от его влияния. А если не получится - то уничтожить себя. Трал сказал ему, что флот Орды стоит на близлежащих берегах в Дуротаре и скоро отплывает в Нордскол, и предложил свой знак клана северного волка на тот случай если ему придется говорить с кем то на корабле. Траг отказался, но поблагодарил Тралла за предложение и за то что он был добр к тому, кто мог бы его убить. Тралл признался с улыбкой, что он не стал бы просто стоять там и ждать своей участи, если бы не был уверен что Траг сможет противостоять голосу. Трал сказал, что он будет просить духов, присматривать за Трагом и к своему удивлению, попрощаться с ним назвав его по имени, хотя таурен помнил что не называл своего имени. Траг отправился на одном из кораблей в Нордскол. Несмотря на то, что он был почти уверен, что он потерпит неудачу, тем более, что он умрет, он был полон решимости встретить свою судьбу без страха.Legends Volume 2: Fear'' Broken Peace As the combined Horde and Alliance forces begin their assault upon Angrathar the Wrath Gate, an uprising breaks out in the Undercity. Varimathras and hordes of his demonic brethren overrun the city, slaying all those who will not submit to their dark rule. Sylvanas herself will nearly be killed in the coup, but manage to escape with a number of loyalists and flees to Orgrimmar. Determined not to allow the Dreadlords a foothold in Horde territory, Thrall and Sylvanas plans an immediate counter-attack. In the midst of their planning, Jaina Proudmoore arrives with terrible news: in the wake of Bolvar Fordragon's death, Varian Wrynn orders an assault on Undercity to bring Bolvar's murderer Grand Apothecary Putress to justice and retake Lordaeron for the Alliance. Thrall along with Sylvanas and Vol'jin lead the assault into Undercity itself to reclaim it for the Horde. After fighting the forsaken rebels and the demons within the combined might of the Horde slays the traitorous demon Varimathras. The feelings and joys of victory are short lived as the human king Varian Wrynn, having killed Putress and hearing the orchish cries of victory, arrives on the scene Varian confronts Thrall and declares that peace can never be achieved after discovering the horror's the Forsaken had ushered in Undercity. When a fight breaks out between the Alliance and Horde, Jaina stops Thrall and Varian from killing each other and teleports Varian, herself and the Alliance army back to Stormwind, hoping to stop further bloodshed and chaos. As Thrall laments on the broken peace between the Alliance and the Horde, Varok Saurfang arrives and reminds Thrall of his duty to lead their people. Секреты Ульдуара When Brann Bronzebeard learns that Yogg-Saron has escaped its ancient prison in Ulduar, Rhonin summons Thrall and Varian to the Violet Citadel. He asks them to work together against this threat, but Thrall is unable to keep Garrosh and Varian from fighting one another.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p1/index.xml#ulduartrailer Thrall vs. Garrosh and the Scourge attack on Orgrimmar 425px Heart of War After the events at Dalaran, Thrall and Garrosh travel to Warsong Hold. On the way Garrosh contemplates the past events where Thrall first brought Garrosh to Orgrimmar. After defending Warsong Hold from an attack from the Scourge, Thrall witnesses a report given from Icecrown about the Horde forces flanking the Alliance during their assault at the Broken Front. Thrall watches as Garrosh deals with the situation, telling the commander from Icecrown, Sky-Reaver Korm Blackscar, that the Horde would fight with honor or not fight at all. Thrall, watching Garrosh, feels proud of him for his decision. Crusaders' Coliseum in the Horde section of the Crusaders' Coliseum.]] Thrall, accompanied by Garrosh Hellscream, attended the Crusaders' Coliseum in Icecrown. Upon arrival Tirion greeted them personally. After a heated exchange of words the two were escorted into the colliseum by their host. Later, he and Garrosh observe the Trials, surrounded by a congregation of the Horde's representatives. Legends: Nightmares When the Emerald Nightmare invaded the mortal realm in the form of a magical mist and trapped Azeroth's sleeping denizens in their nightmares, Thrall became one of its victims. In Thrall's nightmare, he was forced to continuously relive the moment of his dear Taretha Foxton's death. Though he tried alternate ways to save her life, Tarethra always ended up dieing. Finally, Thrall attacked Durnholde with stealth and used Blackmoore's own tactics, he reached the bedroom and found Taretha alive. Blackmoore threw wine into Thrall's face and while blinded, Thrall killed Taretha. The nightmare ended with Thrall crying in his sleep.Warcraft: Legends Volume 5, Nightmares Stormrage Thrall gave Brox's ax to Thura. The whole of Azeroth was caught in by Emerald Nightmare and so was the Warchief. His wolf companion Snowsong felt mists of the Nightmare but it was too late. Orgrimmar with its inhabitants had already fallen to the mists. Thura's nightmare is also Thrall. After the threat of Emerald Nightmare was over, he sent a letter to Tyrande and Malfurion. The bearer of the message was Thura. Shaman (Manga) Muln Earthfury travels to Orgrimmar to seek Warchief Thrall’s council on the matter of the rising division between the Earthen Ring's traditionalists and Shotoa's advocates of his modern and effective methods in dealing with elements. Thrall is unsure on the matter. He tells Muln that change is a natural part of life but it’s only good if it’s right for their people. He advises Muln to follow the guidance of the spirits. Muln later relays his fears with Drek’Thar about Thrall’s indecisive stance. Drek’thar tells him that it’s his fault as his advice to Thrall has been useless lately. Drek’thar tells Muln that lately he's been seeing two futures and his visions have been less reliable for Thrall. Drek’thar tells Muln that a time will come where the Earthen Ring will become Azeroth’s salvation or lead it to ruin. Drek’thar suddenly becomes frantic and warns Muln about the “fire that consumes all”. The Shattering Thrall's life would change in the events leading up to the Shattering. When Garrosh Hellscream and his soldiers finally returned home from Northrend, Thrall held a banquet in the young orc's honor and presented him with Gorehowl, also authorizing bonfires to be lit in Orgrimmar. Thrall had a speech of problems of the nature and also of financial ones. It was decided that Hamuul will go to a meeting with Cenarion Circle in order to get help for the Horde. Now, it was impossible to trade with Alliance´s night elves as of broken peace. Unfortunately Durotar had been suffering a very severe drought and caused one of the bonfires to become a conflagration that destroyed several buildings. Thrall himself tried to calm the flames using his shamanic powers, but found that the fire was hell-bent on destruction, resolving to snuff out the flames forcibly, an act he regretted. He realized that something was very wrong with the elements and that they were out of control, and pondered the situation. There were other troubles, such as an orc attack on a group of Sentinels in Ashenvale which was in direct violation of the Horde-Alliance treaty. The Sentinels had been skinned and then chopped up into pieces, left for carrion feeders. Whether or not they had been alive when they were skinned was debatable. The skins of the murdered night elves were hung on trees that had painted Horde symbols depicted on them; written with elven blood. Since the night elves have ceased to allow Horde members into Ashenvale in protest of the Wrathgate, many orcs celebrated this attack. With the Horde’s supplies almost depleted on account of the war with the Lich King and the unusual droughts affecting Orgrimmar, many orcs viewed the night elves' exclusion of the Horde from their trade routes unfairly brutal. He received a letter from King Varian Wrynn demanding to denounce the attacks and turn over any attackers he can find to the Alliance for justice. Thrall refused to turn over violators of the treaty (he had suspects but didn't have proof and it would also hurt orc morale) and also refused to apologize for the thievery of the night elves' goods, the murders, or the brutal methods in which they were performed. Though he did express anger that the treaty had been violated, his unwillingness to publicly reprimand those who use brutal methods to assault Alliance members has weakened his popularity with Alliance leaders. After a meeting with Jaina Proudmoore and Eitrigg, Thrall decided that he was going to have to travel to Nagrand in Outland to converse with the elements there and try to discover why the elements in Azeroth were so out of control. Before setting out on his quest, Thrall appointed Garrosh Hellscream acting warchief of the Horde and met with Cairne who was against this decision, though Thrall was certain that he is doing the right thing. Upon his arrival, he met with his grandmother, who advised him to turn to the Mag'har female Aggra for shamanic instruction. Aggra wasn't particularly fond of Thrall and often made comments about and toward him bordering on the snide, sometimes referring to him as "Slave." She dutifully took him on a vision quest in Garadar in order so that he would become truly connected to the spirits, and a true shaman. Thrall eventually met with the elements of Draenor, the Furies, all of whom except the Fury of Earth were unable to help Thrall understand what was happening in Azeroth. The Fury of Earth was able to help him after ingesting a small rock Thrall had brought with him from Azeroth, and the Fury told him that the elements were afraid of a shattering, a cataclysm akin to the one that had broken Draenor. As Thrall prepared to return to Azeroth to attempt to prevent the cataclysm, Aggra revealed that she had secretly been growing more and more attracted to him and wanted to go with him to Azeroth, but only if he refused to be weak. Thrall welcomed her company, as he too had begun to slowly grow closer too her, and the two returned to Azeroth together. Perith Stormhoof to Garadar and told Thrall all what had transpired, about Cairne, Garrosh and the Grimtotem, thus he returned to Azeroth immediately. He attended his old friend's funeral and bid his final farewell to his companion. His heart was heavy knowing how his last encounter with his most cherished friend consisted of harsh words. The former warchief took with him the smallest piece of his old friend's runespear to forever remember him. The fragment was etched with a single rune, whose meaning did not escape Thrall - "healing". It was there where he put off the armor of Orgrimm Doomhammer. Baine agreed to have it delivered to Orgrimmar. Not long after all this, a massive earthquake hit, which caused a tsunami to hit Stormwind Harbor, a sinkhole to appear off the coast of Westfall, and the very ground to split beneath Thrall's feet. Thrall decided to make his way to the Maelstrom, which he sensed was the center area where the cataclysmic event was coming from, to attempt to calm the elements. Aggra agreed to go with him, and they set out together, sailing from Ratchet to the Maelstrom on a ship named "Draka's Fury". Cataclysm .]] .]] Thrall, the Horde's warchief, is a living symbol of nobility, strength, and unwavering courage. He led the orcs from the internment camps of Lordaeron into a new era of freedom and prosperity, and under his leadership the Horde has established itself as a major force on Azeroth. As a shaman, Thrall has a deep connection with the elements, and their wisdom has proven to be a great boon to the warchief. But although the Horde's faith in its warchief remains strong, some orcs who relish the tales of orcish ferocity and martial prowess are frustrated with Thrall's decisions. It remains to be seen whether his recent differences with Garrosh Hellscream are a one-time event or a hint at the shape of things to come.World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Features - Lore He first appears on the Lost Isles, part of the goblin starting zone, where he helps bring the goblins into the Horde.Kirkburn's BlizzCon 2009 Report As the storyline plays out, it is revealed that Thrall was captured by agents of SI:7 while sailing towards the Maelstrom, and the goblins, having recently fled Kezan, play a part in rescuing him. In gratitude Thrall aids the goblins in their battles across the Isles, where after beating Trade Prince Gallywix, he proclaims that the Cartel will join the Horde and have a home in Azshara, and allows Gallywix to remain as the Cartel's leader; sending goblin agents to speak with Thrall's successor Garrosh Hellscream. As tensions within the Horde begin to rise in Thrall's absence, notably between Warchief Garrosh and Chieftain Vol'jin, Thrall steps back into the picture to reassure the Darkspear chieftain that Garrosh was the right choice to keep their Horde united.Quest:An Ancient Enemy As one of (if not the) pre-eminent shamans of Azeroth, Thrall steps away from his duties as Warchief to join with the Earthen Ring. He journeys to the Maelstrom at the center of the Great Sea, where Deathwing made his return to Azeroth from the depths of Deepholm. The corrupted Aspect's entry has shattered the barriers between Azeroth and the Elemental Plane, and Thrall lends his powers to stabilize the rift. Thrall is also seen during a nightmare caused by Iso'rath. There, he desperately watches as his friends, Nobundo, Aggra and Muln are killed by the Aspect. Twilight of the Aspects Following Thrall's failure to delve deep into himself during a relatively routine ritual alongside the other mighty shaman of the Earthen Ring, Thrall and Aggra begin to feel the strain of life at the Maelstrom. Despite the encouraging words of his good friends Nobundo and Rehgar, Thrall finds himself at a loss as to how best to aid his comrades. Aggra outs this doubt to pertain to his longing for the Horde, which Thrall angrily denies. After some argumentation, Thrall leaves their sanctuary to clear his head and gain some clarity. Elsewhere, events are being put into motion beyond Thrall's control. After the Wyrmrest Temple was attacked and taken over by the Twilight's Hammer cult, Alexstrasza's consort Korialstrasz had seemingly betrayed the Accord; destroying the sanctums underneath the temple and all of the unhatched eggs in the process. Distraught, the embittered Life-Binder officially disbanded the Accord, and fled the scene. Ysera, who was present to witness this, appears before Thrall in her kaldorei guise. Ysera asks Thrall to undertake a journey - of seemingly minor proportions - to relieve a small druid camp in Feralas of a rampant fire elemental. Though Thrall is dubious as to why a shaman needed at the Maelstrom itself would be tasked with such a thing, he quickly accepts upon learning of his new companion's true identity. With Ysera's urging, Thrall and Snowsong set out to the find the camp and relieve its inhabitants. Thrall is surprised to see that the camp is inhabited mainly by night elf sentinels, though after some mutual hostility, Thrall converses with the fire elemental (its attitude reminiscent of those who had attacked Orgrimmar prior to the cataclysm) and convinces it to leave. Thrall's reputation with the gathered kaldorei increases immensely, and the former warchief spends the evening feasting and drinking with them as friends. Having succeeded in his small task, an elf named Desharin approached Thrall and urges him to come into the local woodland. After speaking with the relieved ancients, Desharin reveals himself as a green dragon; informing Thrall that Ysera has a far more important task for him and him alone. Desharin takes Thrall to the Caverns of Time, where they are admitted entry by the bronze dragons on Ysera's behalf. While there, the two are attacked by a mysterious human in eerily familiar armour. Desharin is beheaded by the assailant, and he and Thrall do battle. The figure is able to match Thrall’s abilities with a strange mastery over time; cloaking his presence to deliver devastating blows upon the former warchief. The bronze dragons relieve the battle, and Thrall is instructed to flee through a time portal. As he makes his leave, Thrall cannot help but sense a strong aura of familiarity from the attacker. On the other end of the time portal, Thrall finds himself at a late point in the Second War. Though overwhelmed by the possibilities - such as meeting with Doomhammer - he remains mindful that the timeline must be preserved. He is mistaken as a warlock by an orcish patrol party, and taken to a neighbouring base camp. To Thrall's astonishment, he catches a glimpse of none other than Doomhammer himself inside, along with his parents - both Durotan and Draka. After struggling to avert his gaze from them, he is approached by Draka (with an infant Thrall in tow), and after an awkward conversation with his mother, leaves to escort his parents to safety with the patrol who picked him up to begin with. This patrol party was none other than the one responsible for betraying his parents on the orders of Gul'dan - and Thrall is forced to watch his parents be killed by them, firsthand. Thrall throws himself into the fray as the violence ends, and exercises all of the restraint within him to let their sole surviving killer live, for the sake of the timeline. Shattered, Thrall approaches the body of his father. He swears to a dying Durotan that his child will live, that their people would be redeemed, and that the orcs will have a land of their own. Durotan dies secure in this knowledge. Desharin’s murderer makes a reappearance in this timeway - and attacks Thrall once more. He informs Thrall that his death is all that's on his agenda, and that killing him as a child will be far easier than his adult self. As Blackmoore approaches the infant, such as proper in the true timeline, Thrall grabs his attacker and hurls him into a neighbouring river. The two struggle for a time, though after noticing a curious glittering of bronze scales, Thrall is taken to another point in time and his attacker disappears once more. Thrall comes face to face with a slightly older Taretha; embittered by what appears to have been a far harsher life. After convincing her that he is who he says he is (and showing her an identical necklace to prove it), Taretha informs him of some damning news - in this timeline, Thrall had died as a child. Blackmoore, robbed of his prized future-gladiator, did the unexpected: rather than fall further into drink and depression, he sobered up; conscripted mercenaries into his new army, and trained them all himself. Gaining huge support, Blackmoore led his army against Orgrim Doomhammer, and slew the Horde warchief in one-on-one combat. Rather than have the stunned orcs killed, Blackmoore engaged in a secret pact with them - to join him, and overthrow the Alliance. Blackmoore killed Terenas Menethil, slaughtered Uther the Lightbringer and Anduin Lothar; usurping the kingdom of Lordaeron and deposing House Menethil. Thrall can barely believe it, especially the thought of the pathetic, drunk Blackmoore taking down the mighty Orgrim in a fair battle. He and Taretha travel to Dalaran, where they are admitted to Krasus' presence. Thrall grants him the ancient’s acorn, and Krasus warily assists Thrall and Taretha in finding a way to break this false timeway. The three come to realize that not only is their "timeline" false; but rather, "time" itself was the illusion here. The understanding shatters the apparent timeway, and Thrall finally finds the Aspect of Time, Nozdormu, awaiting him. .]] Nozdormu begins to piece together the various events occurring in both the alternate the true timeline. To Thrall’s - and the onlooking bronze dragons’ - immense shock, Nozdormu informs him that the great Aspect’s retreat from the world was in order to discover the cause of a dire event destined to happen in the future, and to avert it. This event would be Nozdormu founding and presiding over the Infinite Dragonflight. Nozdormu also admits that, as such, he was also responsible for sending the assassin after Thrall. At this point, Thrall comes to realize his mysterious assailant’s identity - the missing Blackmoore from the false timeline. Regardless of this pressing matter, Nozdormu thanks Thrall for giving him clarity; setting him another task: to find and (hopefully) lift Alexstrasza from her grief over Krasus’ demise, and to convince the blue dragonflight to set aside its differences with the others and join forces against the impending darkness. Thrall and Tick set out to confront the bereaved Life-Binder, and the two find her in the barren wasteland of Desolace. Though Alextrasza rebukes his comfort and banishes him from her sight, Thrall does not give up hope for the Life-Binder just yet. Thrall then makes the journey to the Nexus, and after an extremely cold reception, is admitted audience with Arygos and Kalecgos. Though Kalecgos goes out of his way to make his orcish visitor comfortable; conjuring scenery of Horde-designed indulgences to make him seem more at home; Arygos is on edge with the visitor and even goes so far as to suggest his death. Thrall learns that the blue dragonflight is in the process of electing its next Aspect, and that the two most likely candidates are Maylgos’ ferocious son, Arygos himself, and none other than Kalecgos. An event known as the "Embrace" is set to occur shortly; a time where the two moons of Azeroth meet in what cosmetically appears to be the form of a mother embracing her child, hence the name. This sacred event heralds a celestial time for the blue dragons, and their best chance of truly empowering a new Aspect for their flight. To Thrall’s great relief, and to Kalecgos’ great bemusement, Kalecgos is chosen as the new Aspect. The flight as a whole are pleased with this decision, and watch eagerly as their new leader is empowered by the titans’ might. Arygos, enraged, curses the flight for fools; abandoning Coldarra. As the flight begins to celebrate its new leader’s ascension, twilight dragons interrupt the ceremony. Thrall leaps atop Kalec's back, and the two prove a formidable fighting force. After disposing of several of the creatures, the blues give chase to the fleeing remainder. They arrive at the Wyrmrest Temple, and catch sight of the semi-functional Chromatus. Regardless, the blues press on; fighting back the twilight dragonflight with efficiency. Chromatus - now awakened with the blood of the murdered Arygos - engages in the battle, and cuts a swathe of destruction through the blues. Thrall is hurled off Kalec in the ensuing chaos, and finds his footing in the snow. As he calls upon the aid of the elements, he is granted a peculiar vision of Krasus’ final moments, and resolves to inform the Life-Binder of the truth behind his demise. Thrall is brutally attacked by a newly-arrived Blackmoore. Wielding the Doomhammer in tandem with his powerful elemental skill, Thrall catches his mortal enemy off-guard. Blackmoore is lambasted by Thrall's summoned wind-vortex, and collapses on the floor before his former slave. As Thrall moves in to deal the final blow, Blackmoore begs for his life. Though Thrall takes no pleasure in the act, he refuses to relent; bringing the Doomhammer down upon Blackmoore and conquering the shadow he cast over Thrall's life for good. Elsewhere, the blue dragons were beaten back by the powerful Chromatus. Kalec has Thrall rescued by one of his drakes, though the strain of leadership in the wake of their defeat begins to gnaw at the new Aspect of Magic. Thrall encourages Kalec to remain strong, and he leaves once more for Desolace. Thrall finds Alextrasza in an even more shattered state. He shares with her the vision he was granted, and in solemn silence, the two witness Krasus' heroic sacrifice to protect the Wyrmrests' unhatched children from being born as chromatic beasts. Reinvigorated and regaining her confidence, the Life-Binder travels to the Nexus to join forces with the new Aspect of Magic. Before long, the red, blue, and green dragonflights are reunited with their respective Aspects. With their might combined, they leave to do battle with the murderous Chromatus and his ilk. After a vicious battle, Chromatus reaches his full potential - and overpowers all three of the mighty Aspects. The downhill fight is relieved by the arrival of Nozdormu and his bronze flight, and the Aspect of Time puts forward the notion that they will need to work together, in the most fundamental sense of the word, to defeat this creature that embodies all of their traits and powers. Chromatus has a head for each dragonflight, and there are no black dragons present to assist in this task - though Thrall, as a shaman, offers to take on that role. In their humanoid forms, the aspects open themselves along with Thrall to truly gain a sense of unity; and while he struggles to hold the ceremony together, Thrall succeeds in his role in Neltharion‘s stead. Knowing that he could never become as Aspect, he remains content with the notion that he could assist his allies in their hour of need. The four Aspects launch a volley of powerful abilities at the stunned Chromatus, who cannot bring himself to counter the volatile new powers at their disposal. The chromatic dragon is blasted downwards; the Twilight Father in tow. Chromatus' lifeless body is stored in a specifically-made arcane prison by the blue dragonflight, as it seems impossible to completely eradicate him. Later, the Aspects and Thrall meet on the top of Wyrmrest temple, where Nozdormu informs the group of a plot by the Old Gods To destroy the dragonflights. The hour of Twilight was fast approaching and the Dragonflights, thanks to Thrall's help, will now be ready to face it. Thrall is given both the thanks and a scale each of the dragon aspects; in return for assistance asking only for a way to travel back to the Maelstrom. Tick takes him back to Aggra's side, where the two orcs overcome their past differences. Thrall acknowledges that he has been a slave to outside influences his entire life, though resolves to see that end. Knowing that greater trials still approach on the horizon, Thrall casts off his name; proclaiming himself as "Go'el."Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects Rage of the Firelands At the Maelstrom, Thrall strains himself attempting to commune with the elements. Able to feel how broken the world is, and with the elements remaining silent for him, Thrall tells Aggra that he will have to work without limits to fulfill this task. As he ponders the meaning of this, his elemental calls are finally answered - by none other than Ragnaros the Firelord. Ragnaros gives Thrall a vision of the Firelands, ensuring him that its flames will engulf both the world tree and the world beyond it, showing Thrall's reinforced home of Orgrimmar washed over in a tide of fire as the final Hour of Twilight approaches. Stunned, Thrall falls to the ground, and the cackling Firelord dissipates. Thrall then begins his journey to Mount Hyjal with Aggra. After the druids and their allies thwarted the invasion of Hyjal by the Twilight's Hammer and Ragnaros, an air of peace settled on the sacred mountain. As new growth bloomed across the region, members of the Earthen Ring and Cenarion Circle, along with the noble Dragon Aspects, convened at the ancient World Tree of Nordrassil. Among the gathered heroes were the legendary archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, the former Horde warchief and accomplished shaman Thrall, and his strong-willed companion, Aggra. Together, this illustrious assemblage was to unite its wondrous powers and restore the World Tree for the good of Azeroth. Yet this auspicious event ended in tragedy. The details are still unclear, but word has spread that an incredibly powerful Twilight's Hammer agent, shrouded to hide his identity, interrupted the ceremony and struck down Thrall with dark magics... casting his spirit into the four domains of the Elemental Plane. If these terrible rumors hold true, the Earthen Ring—indeed, all of Azeroth—has potentially lost one of its greatest champions. While the Aspects concede that Thrall may be lost to the elements forever, Aggra believes that her mate can be saved and calls on the aid of adventures of both the Horde and the Alliance to venture into the Skywall, the Abyssal Maw, Deepholm, and Firelands to rescue her beloved from an eternity of torment. Before adventures can return Thrall's spirit to the natural world they must help him overcome his doubts, his willfulness, his desires and his rage before he is bound to his elemental cage.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/blog/2658255#blog The identity of Thrall's assailant is revealed to be none other than the former Archdruid of Darnassus, Fandral Staghelm - now allied with Ragnaros and Deathwing. Noting that an individual known as the "Twilight Prophet" had deemed Thrall the cult's final obstacle, Fandral goes about removing him from the picture - not with death, but turning Thrall's great bond with the elements against him; his raw essence scattered to their elemental domains. Aggra is unwilling to give up on Thrall - and resolves to restore her mate's essence in its entirety. His self-doubt manifests itself in the plane of wind, where Thrall expresses regret over his decision to pronounce Garrosh Warchief, noting that he will lead the Horde to ruin. He mentions that he has failed both the Horde and the Earthen Ring, and that he is unworthy of Aggra. He laments that he believes his own weakness has delivered Azeroth into the face of ruin. The plane of water displays Thrall's desire, where he is seen laying down his weapon in front of Varian and making peace with his enemies. It was also shown that he desired to be free of the burdens of leadership and start a family with Aggra. Thrall's patience is viewed in the plane of earth, where he is frozen in stone to symbolize his patience and resolve. Thrall's raw, unhinged emotion is seen in the various elemental planes - fire, where Thrall's hatred towards Gul'dan, for the murder of his parents is witnessed; Varian, for declaring war upon the Horde; Blackmoore, for the act of forcibly enslaving another; and even Thrall's rage towards Garrosh for his role in Cairne's demise is seen. Ultimately, Thrall's essence is restored. He stands before Aggra, as Go'el, son of Durotan, and he and Aggra become life-mates. With his resolve renewed, Thrall overcomes his predicament, with the chains that had once bound him shattered—all that he once was, and more. Thrall and Aggra return to the world tree, where Thrall declares his love for Aggra, and the two become life mates. Charge of the Aspects As Thrall and the other Aspects, including the newly-elevated Kalecgos, debated on how to defeat Deathwing, the shaman's spirit communed with the earth and took an earthen form. It was there that he encountered Deathwing, using the power of the Old Gods to imprison his spirit within. The corrupted Aspect mocked Thrall, believing that the Aspects sought to replace him as Earth-Warder with the mortal shaman, and claiming that the "gift" he had been granted by the Titans - his charge to defend Azeroth - was in fact a curse, imprisoning him to his duty. To demonstrate, he allowed Thrall to experience what it was like to have the weight of the earth on his shoulders, claiming that this was what the Aspects wanted - "to damn you to a life of eternal torment", as Deathwing stated it. He then unleashed a series of scathing attacks against Thrall's earthen form; because the shaman had embraced Azeroth, and Azeroth embraced him, his "wounds" materialized in the physical world in the form of earthquakes. Finally, the Aspects called on the Earthen Ring and the Cenarion Circle to break Deathwing's hold, bringing Thrall back to himself. The Aspects decided that in order to defeat Deathwing, they would have to acquire the Dragon Soul in its "purest form" - a period not long after its creation, during the War of the Ancients ten millennia earlier. As the Soul was imbued with a powerful enchantment to prevent dragonkind from ever using it, the Aspects called on Thrall to be the wielder of the Dragon Soul in the battle against Deathwing. Hour of Twilight With Mount Hyjal secure and the firelord defeated, Thrall is tasked by the dragon aspects with taking the place of the maddened earthwarder once more. To this end, the defenders of Azeroth acquire the much-coveted Dragon Soul from a pivotal point in the past. Ultimately, heroes of Azeroth are successful in both claiming the Dragon Soul and averting a cataclysmic alternate timeline, woven by the corrupted aspect of time, Murozond. The Dragon Soul is delivered to Thrall, who makes his way to to Wyrmrest Temple in order to defeat Neltharion for good. Fighting his way through the snow-covered vestiges of an old god-corrupted Dragonblight, Thrall does battle with a formidable ice ascendant named Arcurion and a treacherous blood elven contract killer known as Asira Dawnslayer. After claiming victory, Thrall heals the drake she had slain, and makes his way to the inner sanctum of the temple astride it. As heroes arrive to rejoin forces with Go'el, the Twilight Prophet (former Archbishop Benedictus) makes an appearance - and attacks Thrall in an attempt to take back the Dragon Soul. Like Asira before him, Benedictus falls before Thrall, and the son of Durotan leaves to make preparations for the final battle. Destroyer's Fall With the Dragon Soul in hand, Thrall and the dragon aspects Alexstrasza, Ysera, Nozdormu, and Kalecgos prepare to defeat Deathwing, while the united dragonflights and a group of mortal heroes fend off attacks from the forces of Twilight. Atop Wyrmrest, moments after the defeat of the twilight dragon Ultraxion, Thrall unleashes the artifact's power directly at Deathwing, damaging his armor and causing the Aspect of Death to attempt an escape. Chasing Deathwing in an Alliance gunship, the adventurers leap onto the corrupted Aspect and remove his elementium plating, giving Thrall a big enough opening to blast Deathwing again. The Destroyer falls from the sky and crashes into the Maelstrom. Thrall and the Aspects briefly rejoice at the end of the Destroyer, only for him to suddenly rise from the Maelstrom, his form melting into a molten mass of unfathomable power. The adventurers work alongside the Aspects, preventing Deathwing from bringing about the final Cataclysm, and giving Thrall the chance to fire the third and final blast from the Dragon Soul, completely obliterating Deathwing. Thrall feels the elements "awakening", relieved that the Cataclysm is over. Alexstrasza explains that the Aspects have expended their ancient power and fulfilled their duties. She then reveals that Aggra is pregnant, much to Thrall's delight. Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War After Deathwing's death Muln Earthfury decided to make Thrall, who has seemingly decided to be called by his birth name; Go'el, the leader of the Earthen Ring. Sometime afterwards Thrall and Jaina meet in secret where they were discussing Garrosh. Jaina urged Thrall to return to the Horde and reign in Garrosh's warmongering. Thrall maintained that he has found a new path and his work with the Earthen Ring was too important to abandon. After changing the conversation to his new life mate Aggra, Thrall tells Jaina that he hopes that she will find someone like he has. In response Jaina, who bitterly thought of both Kael'thas Sunstrider and Arthas Menethil, told him that she made better friends than love interests. After the fall of Northwatch Hold and the Theramore, Eitrigg sent a courier with a message for Thrall at the Maelstrom. Deciding that his fellow shaman deserved to hear the message, Thrall told the courier to read the message out loud in public rather than in private. The gathered members of the Earthen Ring were horrified to hear that molten giants were enslaved during the fall of Northwatch. They were even further distraught and horrified with the knowledge that Theramore was destroyed by a mana bomb. With no one surviving the blast, Thrall believed that Jaina was killed. This unpleasant news caused Farseer Nobundo to inform Thrall that the Earthen Ring would understand if he were to go back to the Horde and that they could continue to heal the land with out him. Thrall knew that nothing was greater than healing the damage done by the Cataclysm and so remained, while remarking to himself that even if Jaina's ghost were to come to him and demand vengeance he would still reply no. Later on Thrall and several others noticed that their efforts in healing the damage at the Maelstrom seemed to have less of an effect. As Thrall and Aggra went to converse with Muln about the subject, Thrall was shown a vision of Orgrimmar being drowned and destroyed by water elementals. While experiencing the vision, water elementals informed Thrall that they did not want to carry out such an act and become enslaved for all eternity. When he asked where the person who was going to enslave them was, he was shown a vision of Fray Island. When the vision ended, he informed his fellow Earthen Ring members about what he experienced. While Muln expressed the desire for all of them to help, Nobundo pointed that Thrall was the only who received the vision and as such only Thrall shall go. After Aggra told him that she understood the task was his alone, Thrall departed to Fray Island. Upon arriving Thrall discovered to his joy that Jaina Proudmoore was alive. That joy soon turned to horror upon realizing that it was Jaina trying to enslave water elementals and destroy his people. While trying to reason and plead with her to spare those in Orgrimmar from her retaliation for Garrosh's actions, Thrall was stunned to hear that Jaina blamed Theramore's destruction on him as Thrall had put Garrosh in charge of the Horde and did not return when she tried to convince him to. While shocked at her words, Thrall admitted that he blamed himself and asked that Jaina need not seek vengeance for Theramore by killing his people. In response, Jaina retorted that her father was right in believing that orcs were monsters and sent out a giant tsunami at Orgrimmar. Calling upon the Spirit of Air for aid, Thrall was able to keep the tsunami at bay and soon learned that Jaina had gotten hold of the Focusing Iris. Trying to reason with his old friend, Thrall told her that while her pain was justified, innocent lives should not be killed for Garrosh's actions. In response, Jaina attacked Thrall, not with the intent to distract him but with the intent to kill. While reeling from this revelation, Thrall found that he could not bring himself to try and kill Jaina. Unwilling to kill Jaina, Thrall continued to plead for her to see reason by claiming that she should fight Garrosh, not innocent children who deserved to have a future. Jaina bitterly retorted that those who died in agony at Theramore have no future and Jaina pushed with all her might to unleash the wave under her command. While Thrall found himself keeping the tsunami in check, he completely found himself at Jaina's mercy. Unwillingly to obey Jaina's order to release the tsunami, Thrall declared that she would have to kill him. Consumed by her quest of vengeance, Jaina began to gather energy in her hand but suddenly, the blue dragon Kalecgos arrived. When both, the dragon and the orc, told Jaina in their own ways to stop or she would turn back on everything that was right, Jaina retorted that she was only doing what she knew to be right. To Jaina's complete shock, Kalecgos told her that Arthas believed that same during the Culling of Stratholme. The dragon further told her that Arthas did not react with hatred in his heart and then asked her if she wanted to be remembered as another Garrosh, another Arthas. Reeling from such knowledge, Jaina's hatred left her and she poised herself. Jaina declared that she had hundreds of elementals enslaved to her and that she would use them to protect the Alliance. She further declared that Garrosh and the Horde, for as long as Garrosh was it's leader, were her enemies from now on. As Jaina's tsunami fractured into water elementals, Thrall was freely able to move. Informing Jaina that her heart would be glad for her choice, he was told that he did not know her heart anymore. Realizing that the friendship held between them was another casualty of the destruction of Theramore, Thrall mentioned that the coming war would change Azeroth as much as the cataclysm. Thrall informed Jaina and Kalecgos that he has pledged to heal the world and mentioned that he wished he and "Lady Jaina" had departed in another way. Being told that Jaina felt the same but that wishes meant nothing, Thrall nodded and then departed back towards the Maelstrom. Mists of Pandaria Landfall .]] Thrall, having finished his job at the Maelstrom, he wanted to resign from the politics and train young shaman in Durotar and live with his beloved Aggra and their newborn son Durak.Ultimate Visual Guide He was soon roped into Garrosh's conflict after the Warchief attempts (and fails) to murder Vol'jin. Narrowly surviving the attempt on his life with the help of Chen Stormstout and Horde heroes, Vol'jin has them contact Thrall and save the Echo Isles from Garrosh's tyranny. Thrall leaves to do so, reiterating what his vision of the Horde -- when it was simply an idea in the desert of Durotar -- had first entailed. Thrall finds the isles under martial law, the Darkspear rounded up by Thrall's very own Kor'kron. After relieving the isles of their control, Thrall ponders how best to deal with Garrosh, concluding that simply challenging him for the right to the Horde would be ill-advised at this point. Instead, he takes up leadership of the isles in the Darkspear heroes' absence, and plans to confer with Vol'jin before making any rash moves. Images of Aggra and Thrall briefly appear in Quest:Gods and Monsters, a story told by Lorewalker Cho. Escalation Following Vol'jin's return to Durotar, Thrall journeys to Sen'jin Village to reunite with his old friend and Chen Stormstout‎. It is there where Vol'jin openly begins the Darkspear Rebellion and the forces of Sen'jin are aided by Horde heroes, when the village comes under Kor'kron attack. During the attack, Thrall and Chen worked side by side against the Kor'kron, as the heroes help push back the invaders. With Sen'jin Village secure, Vol'jin proposes an attack on Razor Hill that is briefly halted when the shadow hunter objects to Thrall's plan to journey to Orgrimmar. While understanding Vol'jin worries that Hellscream's forces would kill him if he entered, Thrall is adamant about finding dissidents against his successor in Orgrimmar. After asking Vol'jin to look after his mate and son should anything happen to him, Thrall journeys to Orgrimmar. Siege of Orgrimmar Thrall alongside Varok reached the gate to Orgrimmar only to be stopped by the Kor'kron guard and Nazgrim. Nazgrim sent the Kor'kron away and allowed Thrall and Varok to enter but he had no guarantees for their safety. They entered to the Underhold (probably learning about it from Eitrigg) where they faced the mantid. Varok was badly hurt and urged on Thrall to continue. Thrall entered a throne room in the Underhold and confronted Garrosh, who explained that his dark shaman had corrupted the land, making it impossible for Thrall to call upon the spirits. Thrall engaged Garrosh in melee combat, but was soundly defeated. Garrosh himself was subsequently defeated by adventurers. Thrall attempted to execute Garrosh with the Doomhammer, but he was stopped by Varian Wrynn, who argued that Garrosh's punishment was not for Thrall alone to decide. Taran Zhu said Garrosh should stand trial in Pandaria. Varian and Thrall agreed and stood down. After Garrosh was led away in chains, Vol'jin told Thrall that the Horde needed its true Warchief back. After pointing out that it was Vol'jin who held the Horde together and preserved its honor, Thrall knelt before Vol'jin and pledged to follow his leadership. When approached by Horde players after the Siege Thrall remarks that he thought Garrosh was ready and believed that the position of Warchief would give him perspective. However Hellscream only saw one solution to the problems facing the Horde, a solution that brought the Horde to the brink. Thrall also expresses his belief that Vol'jin will be a better leader of the Horde, because he didn't want to be Warchief.http://i.imgur.com/g6tp6JA.jpg Warlords of Draenor .]] Когда Темный Портал стал красного цвета, Тралл возглавил игроков Орды в путешествии на Дренор, на тридцать пять лет назад от наших дней. Он вступил в контакт со своим отцом и присоединился к клану Северного Волка на Хребте Ледяного Огня. В World of Warcraft Местоположения Задания Тралл был или до сих пор связан со следующими заданиями: * * * * * ранее * * * * * * Цепочка заданий "Герой маг'харов": * * * * На Затерянных островах: * * * * * * * * * * На выступе скалы рядом с Водоворотом: * * Во время восстания элементалей: * * * * * * Запоминающиеся цитаты Исторические цитаты * "We don't go do stupid things when somebody yells ‘For the Horde!’" * "The beginning of wisdom is the statement 'I do not know.' The person who cannot make that statement is one who will never learn anything. And I have prided myself on my ability to learn."Cycle of Hatred, page 77 * "Blackmoore gave me the name so I would never forget that I was something he owned, that I belonged to him. I never will. I will keep the name, and one day, when I see him again, he will be the one who remembers what he did to me, and regret it with all his heart."Lord of the Clans, page 136 * "Blackmoore! Tonight you sleep in hell!" — Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans trailer * "How easily the mind can be turned to hate from a place of fear - an instinctive, natural, protective response. Instead of focusing on the things that unite us, we focus on what divides us."Восход Орды, page 123 * "To pretend it demonic corruption did not exist is to forget how dreadful the impact was. To make ourselves into victims, rather than claiming our participation in our own destruction. We chose this path, we orcs. We chose it right up until it was too late to turn back. And having made that choice, we can, with the knowledge that we have of the end of that dark and shameful road, choose not to take it."Восход Орды, page 139 * "I can only pray to the ancestors that I am never placed in the same position as my father—torn between what I know in my heart is right and the defense of my people. It is why I continue to strive to uphold the tenuous peace between us and the Alliance. Because few offenses and insults in this or any other world are sufficient to warrant the slaughter of children."Восход Орды, page 242 * "I offer no judgment on anyone save a handful of individuals who knew full well what they were doing, knew that they were trading the lives and destiny of their people for gratification in the moment, and did so gleefully. For the others...I can only shake my head and be grateful that I was not forced to make the choices they did."Восход Орды, page 292 * "When I reached adulthood, I became Orgrim's friend, as had my father before; and it is I who have fulfilled the prophecy of the Doomhammer. In their honor, this land is named Durotar, its greatest city, Orgrimmar."Восход Орды, page 353 Warcraft III * битвы с [[Маннорот|Манноротом], перед смертью Грома Адского Крика.] *:Гром: "Тралл, кровавый туман рассеивается...как странно холодеет тело... огонь демонов угас в моих жилах. Я освободил себя..." *:Тралл: "Нет, мой друг. Ты освободил нас всех."Warcraft III * в Битве за гору Хиджал Мы сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить, демон! Если нам уготована смерть пусть так! По крайней мере, теперь мы свободны! World of Warcraft ;Приветствие *''"Лок'тар, друг. Чего тебе угодно?"'' *''"Welcome to Orgrimmar. Have you come to serve the Horde?"'' ;Аггро *''"Лок'нарош!"'' *''"За Молот Рока!"'' *''"Твое время пришло!"'' Personality Go'el, despite the usual brutish nature of the orcs is wise beyond his years and a very honorable shaman. Go'el is seen as a kind and friendly person to his allies and will accept any visitors willing to help the Horde into his city. To any who who try to harm his people, such as demons and the undead, he will end their lives without remorse. If someone under his leadership causes dishonorable and unnecessary bloodshed, or worse, consorts with demons, Go'el's policy is clear: a death sentence carried out by the Doomhammer. Unfortunately his extremely forgiving nature has ultimately become the cause of his beloved Horde committing genocide and mass murder thanks to the short-sighted promotion of Garrosh to Warchief. Имена и звания Known as Thrall to most, it was revealed that his true name was in fact Go'el. Over the years Thrall was given many titles, including, but not limited to: *Warchief of the Horde *Liberator of the Orcs *Lord of the Clans *Chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan *Earth-WarderUltraxion abilities: "Thrall, now the Earth-Warder of Azeroth ..." *EarthbinderQuest:Elemental Bonds: Doubt *Orc Father *World ShamanQuest:The Call of the World-Shaman *Guardian of the ElementsTwilight of the Dragons - Reign of the Destroyer, Son of Durotan Мелочи *The servers Thrall US and Thrall Europe are named after the former Warchief. *Thrall was going to be voiced by Clancy Brown in the unreleased game Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans.http://www.gamespot.com/features/pcgraveyard/p4_04.html He is voiced by Chris Metzen in Warcraft III, World of Warcraft and their expansions. *At BlizzCon 2010, Chris Metzen claimed that Thrall and his wielding of the Doomhammer was inspired by . **Thrall might be somewhat inspired by Caesar of 'Planet of the Apes'. Caesar was the son of a pair of talking chimpanzees (who also were murdered like Durotan and Draka) and was also raised as a slave, until he finally rebelled and led the Apes to freedom. Like Thrall, Caesar wishes to live in peace with the humans.Caesar (Planet of the Apes) *The Thrallmar outpost on the Hellfire Peninsula in Outland is named after the Warchief. It is the Horde's staging area to recolonize the orcs' former native planet. Although few individuals will remember their planet before it exploded (Drek'Thar, for example, told the Mok'Nathal Rexxar that he fought alongside other Mok'Nathal on Draenor), all orcs will be shocked to see the state in which it lies now. *"Go'el" was the name chosen by Durotan and Draka for their only son, but they could not give him that name until the Naming Day of that cycle; when Durotan and Draka were killed, his name remained unknown to him until he met his grandmother in Garadar over two decades later. **The name Go'el in Hebrew means "redeemer", derived from the verb lig'ol, "to free". A Go'el was a close Kinsman, whose duty was to perform any task a man could not perform by himself. Another duty of the Go'el was to free his kinsman from slavery — appropriate, considering Thrall's role in liberating the orcs from generations of enslavement to fel magics, as well as being held in human internment camps. ("Go'el" is one of the traditional titles of the Messiah.) **Go'el could have been inspired by Superman's Kryptonian name Kal-El. Thrall and Superman's origins are alike in many ways: both are aliens from a doomed planet, both their birth parents were killed while at a young age, and of course they both have special powers. *After Jaina and Thrall's forces were forced to work together after the meeting with Medivh, the two leaders soon became good friends. Thrall stated that Jaina reminds him strongly of Taretha Foxton, but Jaina has stated no specific reason for her trust in Thrall. Their relationship is nonetheless strong, even having endured the battle of Durotar, which cost Jaina her father and Thrall many of his warriors. They still consider each other allies. Some fans have speculated that Thrall and Jaina were (or will be) romantically involved at some point, but lore eventually denied this.Alliance & Horde Compendium, page 61 **The novel The Shattering officially puts any speculation of romance between Thrall and Jaina down, as Thrall meets Aggra. The novel also seemingly makes a reference to this popular speculation, as Eitrigg comments to Thrall that Jaina would make a fine mate for someone one day if she so chose. As a human, she "cannot be his." Thrall merely laughs at the notion of having any mate, with so many crises at hand he has to deal with. Chris Metzen jokingly answered a question about the matter at Blizzcon 2010, "Thrall is meeting a nice girl from Nagrand and gonna have little brown babies. Let's put it to bed. Funny choice of words there." **The White Punch Card that drops in Gnomeregan for the Alliance quest has many lines of binary code printed on it. When decoded, it reads "Thrall and Jaina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", as an in-joke for the fans. *Thrall will be a playable character in Heroes of the Storm.http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/game/maps-and-mods/mods/dota * When Thrall visited the Caverns of Time in Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, Chronalis informed him that adventurers had helped to preserve his own history in the Escape from Durnholde Keep event, as his own memories had been erased of the interference. Thrall felt humbled and grateful to know that he had been helped in such a way.Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, pg. 100-101 *Thrall has been nicknamed "Green Jesus" by many fans after World of Warcraft: Cataclysm due to his over central role to the plot, super powered god-like abilities, and always being portrayed as an ultimate source of good. *In an alternate timeline where Thrall died as a baby, Blackmoore sobered up and history turned out completely different. *Li Li once retold the story of Thrall and his orcs to Strongbo.Pearl of Pandaria *Thrall held Neltharion's place as the Aspect of Earth for several hours during the battle against Deathwing.Ultimate Visual Guide *Thrall appears in Snow Fight, a children's book written by Chris Metzen and illustrated by Wei Wang. Галерея File:Escape from Durnholde Keep Tcg.JPG|Escape from Durnholde Keep. File:Thrall as a gladiator.JPG|Thrall the gladiator, as depicted in Warcraft Legends 2. File:Taretha allows Thrall to escape.JPG|Taretha assisting Thrall as depicted in Warcraft Legends 2. File:Thralltransformedintodwarf.jpg|Thrall being transformed into a dwarf as a disguise in Warcraft Adventures. File:Thrall prisoner.jpg|Thrall imprisoned in Durnholde Keep. File:thrall.jpg|Teenage Thrall as seen escaping Durnholde Keep in the Caverns of Time. File:Thrall hrone.jpg|Thrall, Lord of the Clans. File:Wc3-orc-thrall-full - Copy.jpg|Thrall's concept artwork. File:Thrall model.jpg|Thrall's Warcraft III cinematic model. File:Thrall's Vision Warchief.jpg|Thrall in his vision from the Prophet. File:Thrall's Vision Thrall Wakes Up.jpg|Thrall wakes from his dream, a crow visible in the background. File:Warchief Thrall.JPG|Warchief Thrall on his throne in Orgrimmar. File:SOTS Thrall.jpg|Thrall, Warchief of the Horde. File:Thrall in Icecrown.jpg|Warchief Thrall in Icecrown. File:Meeting_at_Grommash_Hold.jpg|Thrall informs the Horde of his quest to Nagrand. File:Thrall_throne_of_elements.JPG|Thrall converses with Aggra and Gavan over the nature of his upcoming training. File:ThrallStraightBack.jpg|Thrall's model as of Patch 4.2. File:The Worldbreaker TCG.jpg|Thrall fighting Deathwing during a nightmare. File:Thrall Dota.jpg|Thrall in Heroes of the Storm. File:thrall_action_figure.jpg|Thrall's official action figure. File:Snow Fight Thrall Varian.jpg|Thrall in Snow Fight. Фан-арт File:Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg|Fanart of Thrall at an imagined Ulduar council. Видео 425px 425px 425px 425px YBDlZZ9mOE 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * См. также * Повелитель Кланов, автор Кристи Голден. * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos пролог, "Исход Орды". * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Заметки Внешние ссылки Категория:Орки Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Игровые персонажи Категория:Шаманы Категория:Клан Северного Волка Категория:Уникальные модели Категория:Уникальная озвучка Категория:Старые Предгорья Хилсбрада НИПы Категория:Награнд НИПы Категория:Ледяная Корона НИПы Категория:Водоворот НИПы Категория:Затерянные острова НИПы Категория:Время Сумерек НИПы Категория:Осада Оргриммара НИПы Категория:Душа Дракона НИПы Категория:Коллекционные фигурки Категория:Квестодатели Категория:Персонажи "Приключения Warcraft" Категория:Персонажи "Кровью и Честью" Категория:Персонажи "Повелитель Кланов" Категория:Персонажи "Война Древних Трилогия" Категория:Персонажи "Круг Ненависти" Категория:Персонажи "Восход Орды" Категория:World of Warcraft: Комикс Категория:World of Warcraft: Шаман Категория:Персонажи "Легенды" Категория:Персонажи "Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича" Категория:Персонажи "Ярость Бури" Категория:Персонажи "Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму" Категория:Персонажи "Тралл: Сумерки Аспектов" Категория:Персонажи "Лидеры Азерота" Категория:Персонажи "Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны" Категория:Warcraft III Категория:Вождь Категория:Персонажи Лидеры Азерота Категория:Молот Рока Категория:Тралл: Сумерки Аспектов Категория:Оргриммар Категория:Калимдор